Blaze of Glory
by ShivaVixen
Summary: One Shot Armada; He'd gone out in a blaze of glory, yet no one believed he was a hero. But those who loved him knew better.


**Well, one shot . . . Will you kill me if I said it was kinda a Swindle/Alexis/Starscream? Well, you can't since I don't own Transformers Armada. **

_

* * *

_

"It is never too late to be what you might have been."

- George Elliot

**Blaze of Glory**

**I saw a shooting star today, it blazed like a streak of gold across the sky, a perfect blaze of glory. **

Blaze of Glory. Funny, how the words describe him. A Decepticon traitor, always trying to undermine his leader. Everyone had him pegged.

**It's amazing how a piece of space rock shines so bright, in the night. Flying towards whatever ends awaits it. **

Then he died. Died showing that a greater threat was there, bigger than the petty war between the Autobots and decepticons. His death was like a blow to so many, Who always expected him to cower away from certain death.

Primus knows he did infront of certain pain from Megatron.

**That's what's amazing about it, I suppose. Because it shines, even though you know it's so hot that any normal material would actually diseningrate. Because you know that it's so beautiful, even though it means that something's in pain. **

**Though you don't think about space rock feeling pain. **

He died. Ejecting him away from the fury of Unicron, so he'd have time to watch as his beloved master died. Hear him scream. He lay on the battle field in shock, staring at the crater and his master's sword. He almost started to scream.

**Where does the star fall? Are the legends true about them being fallen angels, cast out of heaven, and only know and then can we see them fall, outside of time? Are they good luck or bad luck?**

He followed the Autbot leader, he would never forgive the decepticon. It was his fault Starscream was dead, his stupid paranoia!

"What are you doing here?" Optimus Prime held out his hand, picking him up. All he had were beeps and clicks, though Sparkplug gave the okay. He was left to his own devices. Making him wish Starscream was there.

**My personal belief is that they are souls saying good bye to loved ones, showing how beautiful they now are. I've never been one to like sciences explanations, it takes away the magic. The innocence. **

He found the human girl, the one Starscream liked. She was sobbing in a small room. She looked up at him when he gave a sad beep. "Swindle . . . Is he . . . really dead?" She knew it to. He realized. She felt his masters death too. She just wanted it to be a lie. But he couldn't lie to her. He told her what he knew. She hugged him, sobbing again. This time, he joined her. Energon tears trickling down his face, into her hair.

**Catch a falling star . . . and hold on to it tightly, never let it disapear . . . Hold onto the brief image of beauty, because it only shines when it's flying and burning. Once it touches ground, it goes out. **

The battle was a long one, he guessed. For a brief time he was taken over by the one who created him. Then he was freed by the children. He watched as Unicron vanished and the news Galvatron had sacrificed himself. _Probably wanted to prove Starscream wrong again. _

**Before that, it's just an ordinary piece of Space rock. Nothing special. **

He went back to earth, to a minicon city that was being made. The human gov't wouldn't touch them. neither would either faction, as only Optimus prime and the children knew where it was, that and some human woman who helped with the planning. Alexis always came to see him. He watched as she aged. She told him that Starscream had returned, but under the control of Alpha Q, whoever he was, and then back with the decepticons. It hurt to hear that. He'd thought for sure his master had changed.

**Then, in a beautiful, but brief blaze of glory, it streaks the sky. **

He watched as Alexis is buried, She'd married Rad, but they all knew a part of her heart irrevocably had gone with Starscream. Swindle held the necklace she'd given him, the mars rock. He kept that close to his own, tiny spark. He'd never admit it, but he'd loved her, almost as much as Her husband and Starscream had. Now she was gone too.

He felt that the Starscream he knew of had been dead, all that had been left for Alpha Q was knowledge he'd had, base amounts about Starscream's treachery and hate of Megatron. So that's how he created him. And that's how Megatron fixed him. That's why he didn't remember his sacrifice, sending Swindle away, or Alexis. It was just a Pseudo shell of Starscream that they beheld. The one that everyone knew was real, because he answered to how he'd been pegged so long ago. That Starscream wasn't the real one. He stared at the nightsky in Minicon city, then back at the gem around his neck. When he glanced up once more, he froze. Starscream and Alexis were right there. The real ones. He knew because she was on his shoulder. Large as life.

"Swindle, come with us!" Starscream's hand was right there, and he didn't hesitate. He jumped onto the large hand, light as a feather. "Now we can go, we're all together now." Swindle had to do a double take when he saw Sureshock sitting next to Alexis. Then they were flying into the night sky. Blazing towards paradise.

**I saw a shooting star today, and wondered; would it come and take me with it, for a temporary blaze of glory?**

Rad watched as two minicons were laid to rest next to Alexis. While Scavenger had said it was impossible, he was pretty sure the two had died because they'd wanted to go with Alexis. Though he had to wonder, when did Alexis have the gem in the pendant fixed so it wasn't broken?

**

* * *

**

Gah! I was crying when I finished writing this! It was supposed to be a tribute to Starscream from Swindle's point of view, just cover his death in Armada, but . . . it kinda got away from me.

**Okay, to explain, it always bothered me that Starscream came back in Energon, and there was never any sort of nod to how much of a hero he'd been. (Grant it, Megatron welcoming him back was kinda it . . .) So I put it down as the Starscream in Energon is only a copy of the Starscream from Armada, made from how everyone remembered him to be, which was a traitor and a constant pain to Megatron. Also, when you watch the part of Starscream's death, you see him send Swindle (it is Swindle right? Oh well.) away right before the blast hits him. So I had Swindle give his spin, As well as have Alexis and him stay in touch. Why'd I have Sureshock join them in the end? Don't really know, but it fit. Also, apparently in the comic version of Armada there's a Minicon city established on earth, so I rolled with that, also, apparently in the comic version of Energon, Rad and Alexis have a fling. So . . . Read and Review. **


End file.
